It's The Blaze Across Your Nightgown
by Going Rogue
Summary: After Klaus and Quinn Break up. Strong T


**Klaus' POV.**

I own nothing but the desire to ship crackships till the end of time, that's it, that's all.

* * *

><p>The mansion was an eerie quiet ever since Quinn had packed her things and left him. Klaus sipped his scotch and glanced back at Kol who stood in the door way. "Your human's gone…where did she go?" Kol said leaning against the frame. Klaus sneered and took a long swallow of his scotch.<p>

"Away…I sent her away."

Kol blinked and tilted his head. "Pity, she was actually fun! She smelled wonderful too…"

In a flash Klaus had Kol pressed against a wall his hand wrapped around his neck tightly.

"Say another word, brother…and I'll take your head off."

Ester appeared then and placed her hand on Klaus' arm around the neck of her youngest son. "Put him down Niklaus…" Klaus took a breath and slowly put Kol back down on his feet.

Running his fingers through his hair, he stormed away from his mother and younger brother. He reached for the cell phone in his pocket and scrolled till he found her number.

He dialed the number.

Straight to voice mail.

"Hi this is Quinn, I can't come to the phone right now, leave your message after the beep!"

He hung up before the beep. He breathed in deeply as he walked out of his house. She couldn't have gone far...

Somehow he ended up in front of her old apartment. She wouldn't be there, he could go in there…she would pick a place he couldn't go to.

He could smell her scent though…it was fresh…

Entering the apartment, he headed toward her bedroom, the smell of her blood…its strong as he presses a hand to the door. It was mixed with the smell of Stefan too though…no

Pressing it open quickly he sees nothing until he sees exactly what he didn't want to see it feels like someone ripped his heart from his chest.

No…not her.

Looking up he sees Stefan's green eyes and his arm wrapped around Quinn tightly holding her to his chest.

Quinn's hair is lose everywhere falling in waves against Stefan's chest. This shouldn't hurt so much…seeing her in this embrace with Stefan. His chest is constricting though as he stares at them both, then just Quinn.

Stefan wouldn't...he wouldn't kill her. He can hear her breathing though..she's alive...

Quinn isn't looking at him, just keeping her face against Stefan's bare chest.

"Quinn…" Klaus doesn't recognize his own voice.

Quinn's cries are what he hears. Then he hears Stefan's voice.

"We didn't do anything…I'm just being here for her…since you left her."

Klaus sneered and surged forward quickly taking Stefan by the neck and pressing him against the wall.

"Being there for her, by being in her bed!"

Quinn was on her feet in an instant and he can see that she's clothed in his favorite of her many nightgowns. The white one with the straps that crossed in the back...he always loved how it looked on her. Like she was the picture of innocence…

"Please Nik…don't."

That was all she needed to say. He drops Stefan who is also clothed in sweatpants. Stefan watches the two of them as Klaus turns on the human girl.

"Do you really love me?"

Quinn's voice is like a bell. The blue eyed original stares into the hazel eyes of his lover. "I've done nothing to deserve you. I've killed people, hurt your friends, done everything to drive you away and still you love me…"

Quinn nods and smiles at him slowly, "Love does crazy things to people…"

Stefan stands slowly and places his hand on Quinn's shoulder softly causing her to look up at him with a smile on her lips. "Until next time, Quinn."

Klaus glares at his former friend as he walks out of the apartment. He knows there will be a next time for Quinn and Stefan though. He can tell…the two of them…had something. He wasn't sure if he should be jealous or not.

Taking Quinn into his arms, he runs his fingers over the night gown pushing the straps down. "This looks amazing on you…but it looks much better on the floor."

He takes her then, gently for the first time. Once they are done he holds her to his chest like she's the only thing holding him together...Maybe she was...

It's too bad that it's all just a dream…

Klaus sits up in his empty bed the sheet falling to his waist. She wasn't there next to him…he was still at home…

She hadn't been there in months...because she was gone.

Gone forever.

_Gone for good._

His mother had extracted her revenge alright...against the girl he loved.

Even after she had left him, Ester had struck her down.

Killed her in front of him.

He still had nightmares about her though and that's what they were...nightmares. Dreams would be him hoping for her to be there with him again.

Dreams were to much for him.

Reaching for his phone on his night stand, he scrolls to her number, dialing it, and gets her voice mail.

"Hi this is Quinn, I can't come to the phone right now, leave your message after the beep!"

He doesn't leave a message again…just sits there and dials her number again…just so that he can hear her voice once again.

"Hi this is Quinn..."


End file.
